How It All Started
by SunnyKingdom11
Summary: I like him, but does he like me. This is how it start, from the beginning
1. Gold

**Hi I decide I am going to make a Loren and Eddie story so here it is. Enjoy **

**Loren POV**

Here I am driving to come pick Eddie from his date, I wish it was me with him, were friends but I like him a lot , but don't know how to tell him we been friends since 3rd grade and now were on our way to college. He a makes me laugh when my dad left me when I was little he was always there for me, so was my friend Mel she been though lot to with her parent too. So I pull up to see Eddie kissing a girl I start to cry then he start's to come up to me.

"What wrong Loren? " Eddie asks

"Nothing just listened to a sad song." I lied

"Oh ok so where are we going? "Eddie says

"Your pops club." I say

"Why?"Eddie says

"It's a surprise" I say

** Max's Club**

"Eddie what you doing here?"Someone Says

"Loren took me here pops." Eddie says

"Oh ok." Max says

"I will be right back." I say

**Eddie POV**

I don't know why Loren bring me here anyway I had a fun time with Chloe tonight but I think I am starting to have feelings for Loren but I can't tell her so I ask pops.

"Pops what you do when you like a girl but start having felling for a different girl." I say

"Could this girl be Loren?" Pops Says.

"Yes, just tell me." I say

"Well how much do you like this girl? Pops says

"I don't know I like her but I like Loren more." I say

"Ok then you have to find out if Loren like's you." Pops says.

Music start playing and someone start talking

"Hi um this song is for someone I like but never told him." Loren says

"Loren." I say

"There your answer Pops says

Loren start singing

I've tried to let it go  
But these butterflies I can't ignore  
Cause every time that I look at you  
Know we're in a catch 22  
We've been friends for so long but I  
Need to tell you what's on my mind  
I'm sick and tired of playing games  
'Cause I know that you feel the same

I Know you inside out, so I'm asking now  
Take a chance on me  
How much clearer can I be?

Hey, boy, watcha gonna do  
If you want me like I want you, then man up and make your move  
I'm Gold, Gold  
You, me, good as can be, want to be more than your company  
So bet your money on me  
I'm Gold, Gold

Do I really need to spell it out?  
My heart skips when you're around  
I got everything that you need  
So come on baby get close to me  
So confused that I'm not surprised  
From greater bells, and rolled the dice  
Know all your moves, don't know why I fall  
Should put me out, but I want it all

I Know you inside out, so I'm asking now  
Take a chance on me  
How much clearer can I be?

Hey, boy, watcha gonna do  
If you want me like I want you, then man up and make your move  
I'm Gold, Gold  
You, me, good as can be, want to be more than your company  
So bet your money on me  
I'm Gold, Gold

Na ra ta la la  
I'm Gold, Gold  
Na ra ta la la  
I'm Gold, Gold

Been to cool just to tell you straight out but by now I wish you figured it out I wish you figured it I wish you figured it I wish ya  
You're not a fool you see what I'm about, so by now I think you figured it out I think you figured it out I think you figured it out I think ya!

Hey, boy, watcha gonna do  
If you want me like I want you, then man up and make your move  
I'm Gold, Gold  
You, me, good as can be, want to be more than your company  
So bet your money on me  
I'm Gold, Gold

Na ra ta la la  
I'm Gold, Gold  
Na ra ta la la  
I'm Gold, Gold

"Wow Loren your have good voice." pops Says

"Loren I knew you liked me." I say

"No you didn't." Loren says

"I Like you too Loren." I say

"Good." Loren says then kisses me

"Aww I knew you guys be together."Someone says

"Mel." Loren says and hugs her

"Ok let me get a pic of you to lovebirds then we can go shopping for your date." Mel says

"Mel." Loren says blushing

Say cheese

Click beginning

**What do you think please R&R **


	2. A Boys Girls Night Out

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated been busy with school lately and my laptop broke down but I got a new one anyway hope u like the chap.**

**To the story….**

**Loren pov**

Dear dairy

9/2/13

I can't believe I went on that stage like that I can't believe he like me back but I am a little scared he will like break it off I think he likes Chloe she I nice girl but something is like I think I know her form somewhere but I don't know I am going to hang out with the girls today plus I wrote a new song oh I almost forgot I man came up to me and said I had a nice voice to give him a call this is amazing but I really am scared to go on stage but hey I went on this one so I know I can go on this one. Anyway better get ready so bye.

R u crazy by Conor Maynard (One of my fav song)

Hello Loren says

Hey girl u ready I am outside Mel says

Ok I am coming bye Loren says and hang the phone up and put in her purse.

She ran down stairs and opens the door.

She gets in the car.

AHH lets go shopping Skyler says

Yeah no boys no parents just us girls Ashley says

Let's go have fun Mel says and turn up the radio and r u crazy comes on

This is my song Kayla says

This is a girl's night out Loren says

**Eddie House **

Tyler where's my phone? Eddie says

How am I suppose to know ask Ian Tyler says coming down the stairs

Big bro can u play with me Liz says **(Eddie's sister)**

Not now I have to find my phone Eddie says looking thought the couches

She did her puppy dog eyes.

Ok ok when I find my phone. Eddie says

Yay Liz says and ran to her mom

Sweetie what are u looking for? Katie ask Eddie picking up Liz **(She is 4 yrs old) **

My phoneEddie says

Oh it's on the table Katie says

What oh that right I left it in there when I wash dishes

Honey u need to start remembering before u forget your name Katie says

He walks in the kitchen and saw Ian

Hey bro what's up Eddie says

Nothing me and Tyler going to this party u want to come Ian says

Sure but I have to play with Liz Eddie says

Whatever where going in 20 min Ian says and walks out

**With Loren**

How about this one Mel says

Cute Kayla says

Amazing Skyler says

Pretty Ashley says

Let's go to the dressing room Loren says

So Ian text me this cool party u guys want to come Mel says

Sure Ashley says

It's going to be so fun Skyler and Kayla says

Ok hey ash try this on Loren says and past a pink lase tank over the door

Cute Ashley says and puts it on.

So how thing going with u and Eddie Mel says

Good Loren says

Ok we have to go on a double date Mel says

Haha ok Mel Loren says they came out and paid the women.

She was such a bitch u see the way she looks at u Mel says

Hahha lets go guys Loren says

**Eddie House **

Ok bro u ready Ian says

Yeah Eddie says

Then let's go Tyler says

**That's it hope u like it Plz R&R tell me what u think.**


End file.
